What is Love Waiting For
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: For GWE SasuIno/Not-Oh-Sasu-Ino-Lovey-Dovey-Story/AU/Coffee/Warning Inside/Ino menghabiskan masa stressnya di sebuah kedai kopi/Kafe itu selalu didatangi Sasuke, pemuda buta tampan yang mendadak menggeser nama Shikamaru di otaknya/Karin adalah pelayan yang amnesia sejak 2 tahun lalu/Sasuke kehilangan penglihatannya 2 tahun lalu/Lewat Karin, Ino mendekati Sasuke/Romance/Happy end?


"_**I'm wondering why, I waited so long. Looking back I realized it was always there, just never spoken. I'm waiting, just waiting…." **_

– _**Just So You Know [NS Fanvid]**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Inc. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

.

.

SPECIAL TO

GWE SASUINO. Theme: Coffee, AU

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warning (s)**: Multi-pairings implied, **AU** sett, Romance, Drama,Tragedy slight OOC. This fanfict is NOT-OH-SO-SASUINO! Beware! **This fic un-betaed.**_

_**Special appearance: Nara Shikamaru.**_

* * *

.

.

**What is Love Waiting For**

.

.

.

* * *

_**15 Oktober 2012**_

Ada aroma kopi, ada dentingan suara musik mengalir, ada angin mengalir dari jendela yang bersisian dengan meja tempatku duduk. Suasana ini menjadi penghiburanku, hari ini—juga hari-hari kemarin. Tempat ini seperti oase di padang sahara yang luas. Semua hal yang ada di tempat ini adalah surga untukku. Satu-satunya hal yang kuabaikan hanya satu: suara detikan jam dinding.

Melodinya seperti racun bagiku, membuatku migrain. Beruntung, Karin tak pernah menurunkan volume musik yang menaungi kafe ini.

_Heaven-Café._

Tempat ini tak pernah kehilangan pesona para waiteress-nya. Perempuan-perempuan cantik selalu menghiasi tempat ini. Bukannya aku pecinta sesama jenis, tapi melihat para pelayan berkeliaran dengan nampan berisi cangkir kopi dan kue-kue kering terlihat menyegarkan mata. Bukan itu saja alasan mengapa aku senang berada di sini. Karena pelayannya yang terkenal cantik-cantik, aku sering menemukan pengunjung lelaki muda, entah itu eksekutif atau pelajar sepertiku, datang ke tempat ini.

Setidaknya, dalam beberapa hitungan waktu, aku bisa menyegarkan mataku dengan menatap wajah-wajah tampan itu—melupakan wajah menyebalkan sok malas dengan kunciran rambut ala buah nanas yang membuatku kesal dan menjadi alasan kenapa aku memilih lari ke tempat ini.

Lupakan nama Shikamaru.

Aku mendesah kesal. Amarah itu belum hilang dari kepala pirangku. Kesal, entah ke berapa kalinya ia terlambat datang tiap aku mengajaknya keluar berbelanja.

Ia bukan kekasihku—meski hatiku tertaut untuknya.

Tapi ia sahabatku. Sahabat tak harusnya membuat sahabat perempuannya menunggu tiap kali ada janji bertemu, kan? Terlebih … sahabat yang mencintainya.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mengerucutkan bibirku, merutuki kebodohanku sendiri.

Cukup. Aku tak akan lagi memaksanya membuat janji denganku. Aku tak mau menemuinya lagi. Aku tak suka menunggunya hampir memasuki hitungan jam hanya karena ia ketiduran setiap kuajak keluar.

Sial.

Satu detik setelah aku mengembuskan napasku keras, nama Shikamaru hilang.

'_Cling'_

Suara bel bambu dari besi yang bertengger di pintu utama kafe berbunyi. Aku menoleh. Dan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku lebih cepat melupakan nama Shikamaru, akhirnya datang. Seseorang berambut sepekat malam, dengan kacamata gelap, melangkah pelan….

Dengan tongkatnya.

Aku pernah mendengar namanya dari Karin.

Ia bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Mau tambah _cappucino_-nya, Ino?"

Aku menoleh, dan Karin tersenyum manis padaku. Rambut merah sebahunya yang sedikit ikal bergoyang pelan ketika ia membungkuk padaku. Agaknya ia sadar isi cangkirku hampir tandas. Lebih dari itu, piring kecil cemilanku juga telah bersih tanpa noda—tanpa isi juga.

"Mau kuambilkan _waffle_ lagi?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tidak."

Karin tertawa.

Aku merengut.

"Diet?" tanyanya.

"Kau paham sekali maksudku bahkan tanpa aku menjawabnya."

Karin hanya terkikik pelan sembari memeluk nampan kosongnya. Seragam maid hitam putihnya hari ini terlihat manis sekali. Andai aku juga memakainya. Aku masih ingat ketika sepupunya yang juga pemilik kafe ini menawariku untuk mengambil kerja part time saat liburan musim mendatang. Aku masih ingat betul namanya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Pemuda zaman sekarang tak ada yang menyukai gadis gendut, kan?"

Karin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa aku pernah gendut atau tidak, tapi Naruto pernah bilang padaku bahwa tubuhku pernah tak sekurus ini."

"Apa Naruto juga bilang kalau kau disukai banyak laki-laki meski gendut?"

Karin tertawa mendengarnya. "Entahlah, aku tak pernah menanyakannya. Tapi aku masih ingat banyak kartu nama dari laki-laki berdatangan padaku saat aku berada di rumah sakit dulu."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Harusnya kau bertanya padanya, apa itu kiriman dari penggemarmu atau bukan."

Karin menghela napas sembari tersenyum, "Aku berharap aku bisa mengingatnya sendiri."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku ingat saat dua bulan lalu, Naruto bercerita padaku bahwa Karin mengalami gegar otak dan amnesia dua tahun lalu karena ulah perampok yang melukai kepalanya dengan benda tumpul untuk melumpuhkan perlawanan Karin ketika para penjahat itu beraksi.

Aku hanya bisa bersimpati.

"Sungguh, deh. Daripada memaksa diet, carilah orang yang tak memikirkan fisikmu ketika memilih untuk mencintaimu."

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku. "Memangnya ada?" Aku membuang nama Shikamaru jauh-jauh dari kepalaku—lagi.

Karin mengangkat satu tangannya dan membelai dagunya, berpikir. "Ada lelaki yang kausuka?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa, "Aku berpikir untuk mencari jodohku di kafe ini, mungkin ia pengunjung tampan. Seperti…."

Aku melirik Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin ikut menoleh. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan doamu," jawab Karin, "orang buta tak bisa melihat fisikmu, kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**16 Oktober 2012**_

Kalimat Karin kemarin bagaikan magis untukku. Satu kalimat itu mampu memusnahkan eksistensi nama Shikamaru dari isi kepalaku, dan menggantinya dengan cetak tebal huruf balok bertuliskan U-C-H-I-H-A S-A-S-U-K-E. Targetku sekarang, Sasuke.

Aku bukannya tak tahu informasi. Nama keluarga itu adalah pemilik banyak usaha penginapan dan hotel di Jepang. Ayahku sendiri adalah seorang pemilik rumah sakit saraf di pusat Tokyo. Kudengar ayahku pula, pernah menyebut bahwa ia mengenal nama Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke yang juga teman kuliahnya dulu. Koneksiku luas. Aku hanya perlu membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku tanpa memikirkan fisikku terlebih dahulu.

Lalu suatu hari saat aku mendapatkan nama Uchiha sebagai nama keluargaku yang baru, akan kuminta ayah mengobati matanya—mentransplantasi atau apa pun itu, mencari donor atau apa pun itu, dan membuatnya bisa melihatku.

Aku tersenyum sepanjang siang sepulang sekolah.

Terlebih ketika Karin berjalan mendekat ke meja tempat Sasuke duduk.

Secangkir kopi hitam diantarkan ke meja itu.

Sasuke menerimanya, meraba tepi cangkirnya.

'_**Sasuke tak suka sesuatu yang manis.' **_

Aku ingat betul ucapan Karin kemarin.

Maka hari ini, kukirimkan kopi kesukaannya ke mejanya lewat Karin. Kulihat sahabat baruku berbisik sesuatu ketika ia merunduk pada pundak Sasuke. Sedetik setelahnya, Karin menoleh ke direksiku dan mengerling.

Sukses!

Saat Karin berjalan menjauh, kulihat Sasuke masih duduk di mejanya. Aku masih setia menatapnya.

Menunggu.

Demi cintaku yang baru untuknya.

Semenit aku memandangi seorang Sasuke, akhirnya ia meneguk cangkirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah _waffle_ datang padaku. Tak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—di mana aku selalu menolaknya—kini aku dengan senang hati memakannya, memindahkannya dalam mulutku, dan merasakan bagaimana krim _mocca_ itu melewati kerongkonganku sendiri. Aku tersenyum lebar. Karin masih tersenyum lebar di sampingku. Binar wajahnya seolah senang karena melihat putrinya sendiri berhasil makan setelah selama ini menolak makanan yang ia sodorkan.

"Sasuke tak menolaknya, lho."

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak, Karin. _You already helped me, a lot_."

"Tidak masalah."

"Apa ia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil meraih sebutir ceri dari atas _waffle_ yang kumakan, dan kusodorkan buah itu tepat di mulut Karin yang berdiri di sampingku. Mendongak, bisa kulihat ia tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

Karin menggeleng. "Ia hanya mengangguk. Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada ia menolaknya. Seingatku ia tak pernah merespons siapa pun yang datang ke mejanya, menawarkan untuk mentraktirnya atau apa pun itu."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya ia tak sombong, kok. Hanya sedikit kaku. Aku ingat saat ia datang ke tempat ini satu setengah tahun lalu. Ia tak bersikap ramah pada pelayan mana pun. kau bisa bayangkan, kan? Pada pelayan saja ia tak ramah. Apalagi pada pengunjung lain?"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Beruntung, ia menyukai kopi buatanku sendiri. Padahal ia dulu sering menolak racikan kopi orang lain. Aku bersyukur seleranya tak terlalu aneh, hanya kopi hitam—mungkin untuk penawar rasa kantuk," jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya akan agak berat, ya, untukku?"

Karin tertawa kecil. "_Ganbatte_!" seru Karin bersemangat. Teriakan riangnya membuatku malu—terlebih saat aku menyadari Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, lalu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke direksi mejaku. Aku bersumpah, ini pasti pengaruh Naruto.

"Terima kasih, deh," ucapku pada Karin sembari tertawa kaku.

"Mungkin Sasuke hanya merasa _insecure_. Kautahu, seseorang tanpa penglihatan, tak mudah menerima kehadiran orang yang tak bisa ia lihat. Sama sepertiku ketika aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dulu, sebagai seseorang tanpa ingatan. Tak mudah menerima kehadiran orang yang tak bisa kuingat eksistensinya, kan?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

Karin tersenyum.

"Kau pandai sekali bicara."

Kali ini Karin terkikik. "Naruto bilang aku memang pandai bicara sejak dulu, tapi katanya, dulu aku tak sebijaksana yang sekarang."

Aku menghela napas.

"Jangan berhenti berusaha. Besok akan kuantarkan lagi kopi untuknya dan aku tak akan pernah lupa mengatakan bahwa kopi ini darimu, perempuan cantik pirang bermata biru yang juga selalu duduk sendirian di kafe, sama sepertinya."

.

.

.

.

.

_**17 Oktober 2012**_

Suara detikan jarum jam tak lagi membuatku kesal seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Kali ini justru suara yang menggangguku adalah dering telepon genggamku sendiri. Aku hapal nada dering ini. _Trouble is my friend blahblahblah_, kupasang khusus untuk kontak Shikamaru. Detik ini aku merasa aku perlu mencari lagu lain yang liriknya semacam, _my friend is trouble blahblahblahblah_.

Setelah panggilan itu terhenti—karena kuabaikan—aku segera menon-aktifkan telepon genggamku. Peduli setan dengan Shikamaru.

Memandangi wajah Sasuke dari samping, dari mejaku membuat mood-ku jauh lebih baik. Lelaki setampan ini, dibuat dari apa wajahnya itu? Apa _Kami-sama_ salah memberi rupa? Mungkin itu sebenarnya porsi rupa untuk malaikat yang kini terpahat di wajah bungsu Uchiha.

Hari ini, Karin menjalankan tugasnya lagi dengan baik.

Cangkir kopi itu tak tertolak lagi. Ia juga meminumnya meski membutuhkan waktu bermenit-menit sejak cangkir itu sampai di mejanya.

Strategiku—atau strategi Karin—berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**18 Oktober 2012**_

Mataku terbuka lebar. Ini bukan efek kopi _latte_ yang barusan kutenggak. Ini efek yang lainnya. Aku tak pernah mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari sosok Sasuke. Bahkan aku masih memandanginya ketika Karin berdiri di depan meja Sasuke, menunggu Sasuke menghabiskan kopi hitam yang kupesan untuk Sasuke.

Detak jantungku menggila ketika Sasuke meletakkan cangkirnya, dan bangkit dari kursinya. Satu tangannya meraih tongkat yang biasa ia gunakan dan selalu menemaninya. Kukira Sasuke akan pergi saat ini juga (hal langka, Sasuke tak pernah pergi dari kafe sedini ini. ini bahkan belum sore hari), tapi spekulasiku berubah arah ketika kulihat ia mengulurkan tangannya yang lain.

Satu tangan lain yang tak memegang tongkat itu terulur pada Karin.

Bagai _slow-motion_, aku mendapati Karin sempat ragu menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia bahkan sempat menoleh padaku meski akhirnya ia menerima uluran tangan dari Sasuke. Aku menganga seadanya. Terlebih ketika Karin mulai menuntunnya….

Ke mejaku!

_Kami-samaaaa_! Aku tahu betul Kau sangat sayang padaku, tapi apa secepat ini kau datangkan jodohku ke hadapanku? Aku bahkan hanya mentraktirnya kopi tiga kali termasuk hari ini. Kyaaaa! Aku tak siaaaap!

"Ino?"

Aku menoleh, dan Karin sudah menyapaku. Ia dan Sasuke, bergandengan tangan berdiri di samping mejaku.

Aku terpana. Sasuke terlalu tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

Tolong! Aku ingin pingsan!

Err, tidak. Aku bukan Hinata yang mudah pingsan—teman sebangkuku di kelas.

"I-iya?"

Bagus, Hinata menulariku sifat mudah groginya.

Kulihat Karin menoleh pada Sasuke. Keduanya sempat diam selama semenit. Dari apa yang kulihat, sepertinya Karin menunggu Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi dasarnya sekaku batu, Sasuke tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Hanya berdiri diam di sana, di samping Karin, menggenggam satu tangan Karin yang seolah menjadi navigatornya.

Karin tersenyum kikuk. "Mm, sepertinya Sasuke ingin bicara denganmu. Mungkin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kopi yang selalu kaukirimkan untuknya, Ino."

Bisa kulihat, Karin juga berspekulasi untuk kalimat yang barusan diucapkannya.

Kami bertiga diam. Hening—hanya suara musik pelan kafe yang mengalun.

"Hn."

Satu kata itu sukses membuat senyum Karin mengembang lebar. Perlahan ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeming.

"Mungkin … aku harus pergi," ujar Karin bingung. "Kalian berdua, berbicaralah."

Saat itulah tautan tangan keduanya terlepas. Dan sasuke perlahan duduk di kursi di hadapanku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si Tampan di depanku ini hampir kukira bisu. Aku hampir lupa bahwa ia pernah berdeham lima menit lalu, mengucapkan satu kata singkat 'Hn' ketika ada Karin tadi. aku cukup kikuk sendiri. Meski lelaki di hadapanku buta, tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap paras sempurnanya. Kami berdua membeku. Dan aku mulai kebingungan tentang apa yang harus kukatakan.

Saat itulah suara beratnya—yang bagiku seksi sekali—mengudara padaku.

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Detak jantungku berpacu. Sempat diam, aku akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya. "Bukankah … kau yang ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Entahlah."

Satu kata itu membuatku mati kutu. Bukannya dia ingin berterima kasih padaku?

"Aku tak pernah memintamu mentraktirku kopi. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

Aku tertawa pelan—kaku. "Ah, itu. Itu bukan apa-apa, hanya kopi."

"Apa yang kauinginkan dengan mengirimiku kopi-kopi itu setiap hari?"

Aku kehilangan kemampuanku berbicara dalam sedetik. Aku hanya bisa menatap kikuk pada kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini—juga setiap hari.

"Menyuapku dengan kopi, apa yang kauinginkan?"

"Bukan!" Sontak aku menjawab barusan. "Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Nah, aku kehilangan kata-kata lagi.

"Aku tak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sekarang, apalagi orang asing."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Tapi kalau kau memang ingin punya teman bicara, kuizinkan kau mengajakku berbicara. Tapi aku bukan pembicara yang baik. Anggaplah aku mau menemanimu. Kau sendirian. Mana pacarmu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak punya!"

"Orang yang kausukai?"

"T-tak punya!" jawabku lagi. Kutendang jauh-jauh bayangan kepala nanas yang sempat berkelibatan masuk menjarah jalan pikiranku barusan.

"Bohong."

Aku terpaku.

Kami terdiam.

Hening kembali menguasai kami.

"Kau sepertinya hebat dalam menebak."

"Bukan. Aku bisa mengatakannya karena matamu menggambarkan bahwa kau sempat memikirkan seseorang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin diam-diam mengedipkan satu matanya padaku, tepat ketika ia menaruh dua piring kecil _waffle_ di mejaku. Aku hanya bisa menatap cemilan itu—tak berani menatap kacamata hitam yang dikenakan Sasuke. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, ia mendongak sedikit, seolah menyadari seberapa dekat Karin berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Waffle_ ini favorit Ino-_chan_, lho," ujar Karin sambil mendekat ke pundak Sasuke—seolah memberi gaya berbisik. "Aku tahu kau tak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, tapi aku membuatnya sendiri kali ini, aku mengurangi takaran gulanya untukmu, Sasuke."

Aku terbengong. Karin hanya terkikik.

"Selamat menikmati."

Dengan itu, Karin melangkah pergi dan kembali meninggalkanku dengan segala macam kecanggungan yang melanda aku dan Sasuke—atau mungkin hanya aku saja. Kulirik Sasuke sesaat. Ia seolah menunduk, memainkan garpu kue yang tadi disodorkan Karin tepat di dekat tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Aku terhenyak. Sasuke mendadak mengucapkannya begitu saja. Kulihat ia mulai menusuk potongan kecil _waffle_ dari piringnya. Aku tertawa kikuk. "Sebenarnya, aku hampir saja kebingungan dengan kalimatmu tadi. Karena ucapan Sasuke-_kun_ tadi seolah seperti bisa melihat wajahk—"

"Melihatmu?" potongnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Menarik napas, kuberanikan diri bicara. "Aku bingung harus mengajakmu ngobrol seperti apa, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Aku tak pandai membuka pembicaraan."

Aku tertawa canggung. "Um, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke mengangguk sambil menyendok potongan _waffle_ miliknya.

"Kau dulu sebenarnya normal, kan?"

"Maksudmu mataku?" Sasuke masih tak mendongak. Ia masih sibuk dengan makanannya ketika meresponsku barusan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Mungkin kecelakaan?"

"Sejauh ini, apa yang kautahu?" tanya Sasuke perlahan. "Aku tahu kau memerhatikanku."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku lalu mengabaikan sekelebat keanehan yang sempat terpikir di otakku. Aku harus segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku tak ingin Sasuke menunggu jawabanku.

"_Well_, Karin pernah bercerita padaku kalau kaubilang padanya, bahwa kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Apa itu benar?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku menggeleng. Sedetiknya—sadar bahwa ia tak bisa melihatku, aku angkat bicara kembali. "Maksudku, aku tak tahu. Itulah sebabnya aku bertanya padamu."

"Apa lagi yang Karin ceritakan padamu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi aku kembali bercerita. Yang terpenting, aku bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke. "Ia tak bicara banyak, Sasuke-_kun_. Hanya terlihat … kasihan, maksudku berempati dengan keadaanmu. Ia hanya membicarakan sesuatu soal takdir. Karena Karin sendiri juga mengalami musibah dua tahun lalu. Kautahu, kan? Karin mengalami amnesia."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Oh, atau kau tak tahu tentang Karin?" Yang kutahu, Sasuke bukan orang supel yang tahu soal kisah hidup orang lain.

"Aku tahu."

Aku terkesima sesaat.

"Meski Karin lupa, aku tak bisa melupakannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku takjub. Banyak kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang tak kupahami maknanya. Seperti misterius, dan aku sendiri dibuat kebingungan olehnya. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Kutatap Sasuke baik-baik, berharap aku bisa melihat kedua matanya dari balik kacamata hitamnya itu—meski nihil.

Apa Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan Karin?

Karin sepertinya selama ini hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai customer kafe ini.

Kecuali … jika keduanya memiliki hubungan sebelum Karin amnesia.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Mataku terbelalak.

"Apa aku bisa bertanya padamu, Yamanaka Ino?"

Aku bahkan tak menyangka ia tahu nama lengkapku.

"Aku tahu namamu dari sopirku di luar. Aku yang bertanya padanya kemarin, hanya memastikan siapa perempuan yang mengirimiku kopi sejak dua hari lalu."

Aku kaku—membatu.

"Jadi, aku ingin kau berhenti menganga, Ino. Apa aku bisa bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

IA TAK BUTA?

"Apa kau bisa melihat ke belakangku, dan memberitahuku sedang apa Karin sekarang?"

Menutup mulutku sendiri, aku segera melirik lokasi resepsionis tempat Karin berdiri. "K-Karin sedang sibuk berbicara d-di telepon."

Detik itulah, jemarinya meraih kacamatanya.

Dua bongkah matanya menatap iris biruku.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak buta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**11 Oktober 2010**_

"_Sasuke! Kau ini sedang di mana, sih?"_

_Sasuke melepas salah satu earphone-nya. Ia menatap berkas-berkas perusahaan Uchiha di tangannya sembari melirik Itachi, sang kakak di hadapannya. Itachi masih berkutat serius dengan berkas miliknya sendiri. _

"_Aku sedang sibuk, Karin."_

"_Aku susah-susah membuat masakan tomat kreasi dari tempatku les memasak. Pokoknya kau harus menjemputku sekarang di seberang tempat lesku. Tempat ini jauh sekali dari pusat kota, tahu!"_

"_Aku tak memintanya," bisik Sasuke._

_Sasuke dapat mendengar desahan keras dari seberang teleponnya. "Kautahu, ini sudah malam, dan aku susah-susah membuatkan makan malam untukmu! Kubuatkan kemarin, kau menolaknya karena kemarin ulang tahun Naruto."_

_Sasuke hanya mendengus._

"_Pokoknya kau harus menjemputku. Aku membawakan makan malam untukmu."_

"_Aku tidak pernah makan malam jam sepuluh malam, Karin."_

_Terdengar dengusan Karin lagi._

"_Aku sibuk. Besok ayah ingin melihatku presentasi. Aku bahkan meminta bantuan Itachi kali ini."_

"_Ayolah, Sasukeee~"_

"_Tidak."_

"_Pokoknya aku mau menunggumu! Kau harus menjemputku," teriak Karin._

"_Terserah kau, Karin. Berhentilah bersikap egois."_

_Karin menghela napas panjang. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku hanya bersikap egois sekali ini saja! Selama ini aku selalu mengalah, kan? Meski aku sering menentang ucapanmu, tapi aku selalu mendukungmu, kan? Bahkan soal Paman Fugak—"_

"_Cukup, Karin. Pulanglah. Carilah taksi sekarang."_

"_Sasuke bodoh!"_

"_Aku tak butuh umpatan dari perempuan yang bahkan bukan istriku. Pulanglah. Sekarang. Aku tak akan menjemputmu. Terserah, tapi sia-sia saja kau menungguku di sana."_

"_SASUKE PAYAAAAH! KAU PAY—"_

_Sasuke menutup teleponnya._

_Sedetik setelahnya, telepon seluler itu ia non-aktifkan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**12 Oktober 2010**_

"_Di mana ayahku?"_

_Resepsionis di hadapan Sasuke menunduk pelan, memberi salam pada Sasuke yang baru saja turun ke lobi utama. Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul lalu mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menyelanya lagi._

"_Bukankah ayahku harusnya datang hari ini ke kantor? Aku ada pertemuan dengan beliau."_

"_Fugaku-sama setengah jam lalu membatalkan schedule yang ada sampai nanti siang. Beliau hanya sempat meninggalkan pesan bahwa beliau pergi ke rumah sakit."_

_Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya._

_Ia merogoh salah satu saku tas kerjanya._

_Telepon selulernya masih mati._

'_Apa aku harus menelepon ayah? Aku, kan, jarang menghubungi ayah. Tapi siapa yang sakit?' pikir Sasuke._

_Sasuke menghela napas. Perlahan, ia menghidupkan kembali telepon genggamnya. Berniat menghubungi ayahnya, beberapa pesan masuk bertubi-tubi di layar iPhone miliknya. _

_Dari Karin._

'_**SASUKE PAYAAAH!'**__** – 22.48**_

_Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Jemarinya kembali membuka satu persatu pesan yang masuk._

'_**Kenapa kau mematikan teleponmu, Bodoh!' – 23.14**_

_Sasuke menghela napas._

'_**Aku masih menunggumu. Kautahu benar betapa keras kepalanya aku, kan? Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau kemari sekarang juga, Uchiha!' – 23.19**_

_Sasuke memicingkan matanya. jemarinya mulai membuka pesan lain._

'_**Kalau kau tak datang, aku akan membuat hidupku berantakan seteleh ini, hahaha!' – 23.40**_

_Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya lagi._

'_**Ayolah, Sasuke. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kumohon datanglah. Jarang sekali, kan, aku memohon padamu?' – 00.12**_

_Sasuke hampir menghapus semua pesan yang masuk ketika ia melihat Itachi berlarian dari pintu masuk gedung, memanggil namanya. Sasuke menjauhkan jemarinya dari opsi 'hapus' di iPhone miliknya. Ia mendongak, menatap Itachi dengan heran._

"_Aniki, ayah membatalkan pertemuan hari in—"_

"_Aku tahu. Kenapa kau mematikan teleponmu. Aku mencoba menghubungimu dari tadi."_

"_Gomen. Aku mematikannya sejak semalam."_

"_Ayah sedang berada di rumah sakit."_

_Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Pandangan matanya kembali tertuju pada layar teleponnya ketika benda padat itu mendentingkan dering penanda pesan masuk._

_**1 message unread.**_

_Sasuke menekan kotak pesan itu. Sepertinya Karin lagi—dengan omelannya seperti biasa._

"_Ayah menjenguk Karin."_

'_**Aku tahu aku bukan istrimu. Tapi aku sedang berusaha keras, tahu! Makanya aku mati-matian memasak makanan kesukaanmu ini. Kau payah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau tak ingin datang, tapi kau pasti tahu betul kalau aku pasti menunggumu di sini, kan?' – 00.51**_

"_Karin diserang beberapa penjahat dan terluka cukup parah. Sekarang ia koma."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**13 Oktober 2010**_

"_Trauma."_

_Sasuke hanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit, tak yakin apa ia ingin masuk dan memandang sosok lemah gadis yang selalu bersikap sok kuat dan sok benar di dalam sana. Tangan Sasuke mencoba meraih kenop pintu, tapi gerakannya mengambang di udara._

_Naruto hanya terdiam di tepi pintu, bersandar di tembok._

_Sasuke menarik napas pelan. Ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh di dadanya—entah apa._

"_Karin mengalami trauma otak. Mungkin penjahat-penjahat itu berniat membuatnya pingsan, sepertinya pukulan para bajingan itu terlalu keras. Akibatnya Karin terancam amnesia."_

_Sasuke menoleh palan pada Naruto, meski akhirnya tertunduk._

"_Ia sempat sadar sejam yang lalu. Tapi saat ia mencoba mengingat siapa aku, ia merintih kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya."_

"_Naruto, dengar, aku minta ma—"_

"_Aku tahu ia menunggumu. Aku meneleponnya dan setelah kupaksa dan meyakinkan bahwa kau tak akan datang, aku berangkat menjemputnya."_

_Sasuke membisu._

"_Tapi yang kulihat saat itu adalah ia terkapar di sana, dengan isi tas yang berserakan. Dompet dan telepon genggamnya menghilang. Kulihat ada perempuan tua duduk di sana dan berkata bahwa si Bodoh itu baru saja dirampok."_

_Tangan Sasuke terkepal._

"_Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung. Kautahu betul, Karin adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untuknya."_

_Sasuke menoleh perlahan, meski ragu untuk menatap Naruto._

"_Kau sahabatku, Teme. Tapi Karin adalah saudaraku. Kau adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Kalau ia bisa memilih, kau adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia lupakan. Tapi, Sasuke, aku tak ingin melihat Karin menderita karena berusaha keras mengingatmu."_

"_Naruto."_

"_Tolong, jangan temui Karin. Setidaknya, sesuai perintah dokter, selama dua tahun ke depan. Aku tak ingin, ketika ia melihatmu, ia akan berusaha keras mengingat siapa Uchiha Sasuke."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan pemuda tampan di hadapanku. Ia … tak ingin melihat Karin sakit, oleh karena itu, Sasuke tak pernah membiarkan Karin menatap kedua matanya. sasuke datang sebagai lelaki buta.

Dan bersembunyi di balik kacamatanya, ia bisa leluasa memerhatikan Karin yang sekarang.

Aku melirik meja di dekat pintu masuk.

Karin melambaikan tangan dan menyodorkan jempolnya padaku dari sana—seolah mendukungku.

Aku tak dapat membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Karin sama-sama hancur.

Penyesalan Sasuke tak pernah berkurang dari sorot matanya meski ia telah selesai bercerita. Sasuke menelan pelan _waffle_ miliknya. Ia tak lagi menatap mataku.

"Sasuke-_kun_…."

"Naruto memberiku kebebasan untuk datang ke sini, melihat bagaimana keadaan Karin. Sepertinya kondisi Karin membaik, meski ia masih tetap … tak mengingatku."

Aku mengangguk getir.

"Ia berubah banyak. Tak lagi berkacamata, memangkas rambutnya juga, mengubahnya jadi ikal, dan ia lebih ceria seperti Naruto. Tapi, meski dulu aku kadang terganggu dengan kehadirannya, satu setengah tahun aku datang ke tempat ini setiap hari, kadang aku merindukan ia yang dulu."

Sedetik, aku ingin menangis.

"Racauannya di pesan singkatnya dulu itu jadi kenyataan. Aku tak menjemputnya, dan ia benar-benar membuat hidupku berantakan."

"Sasuke-_kun_…." Satu setengah tahun, ia menunggu Karin membaik.

"Aku selalu meminum atau memakan apa pun yang yang dibuatnya, sebagai ganti masakan buatannya yang tak pernah kumakan dua tahun lalu. Kopi darimu, aku tak menerimanya karena itu darimu. Aku menerimanya karena itu buatan Karin. Kopi itu membuatku tetap terjaga untuk terus memandanginya sampai sore."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Ino." Kulihat Sasuke mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. "Jangan katakan ini semua pada Karin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**20 Oktober 2012**_

"Ino!"

Kulihat Karin terburu-buru mengikuti langkah seseorang yang barusan memanggilku. Aku melirik pada Sasuke di hadapanku. Ia buru-buru membenahi lokasi kacamatanya dan meneguk isi cangkirnya. Aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Kulempar senyuman singkatku pada Karin yang kini berdiri di samping kursi Sasuke.

Ia mengatupkan tangannya, seperti meminta maaf—mungkin karena membiarkan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam kafe dan mengacaukan 'kencan'-ku.

"Kenapa tak membalas pesanku?"

Aku mendongak. Sekilas, aku teringat kisah Sasuke dan Karin, ketika Sasuke dua tahun lalu mengabaikan pesan-pesan dari Karin di malam yang naas itu. "Aku … baru saja mau membalas pesanmu."

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke yang tak mengalihkan arah wajahnya dari cangkir kopinya.

"Hinata memberitahuku kalau tiap pulang sekolah kau selalu datang ke tempat ini."

Aku menghela napas. "Tempat ini jauh lebih bagus daripada aku harus menunggu orang yang kusukai di halte depan sekolah, karena ia selalu terlambat datang!"

Mata Shikamaru membulat.

Begitu juga dengan Karin. Ia ternganga.

Wajahku memanas.

Dan aku bisa melihat Sasuke menyeringai—tersenyum setipis mungkin.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti kami berempat. Shikamaru hanya terdiam, menggaruk belakang tengkuknya karena kebingungan. Ia tak menyangka aku akan mengatakannya sekarang, di depan lelaki yang mungkin tadi Shikamaru kira sebagai lelaki spesial bagiku. Aku tersenyum kikuk, lalu menarik napas.

Pukulanku bersarang di lengan Shikamaru, membuahkan pekik tertahan darinya.

"Saki—"

"Itu karena kau sering sekali membuatku menunggumu," ujarku. "Kau hutang mengajakku jalan-jalan sampai puas hari ini!" perintahku sekenanya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

Kuulurkan tanganku.

Kudorong Shikamaru menjauh lalu kubungkukkan kepalaku pada Sasuke, pamit pergi. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Datanglah kemari sering-sering. Kau pasti menemukanku di sini."

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengerling pada Karin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin masih memandangiku yang berjalan melengang pergi dari kafe dengan pandangan wajah yang masih kaget. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sedari tadi, lalu melirik sosok Sasuke. Merasa tak enak sendiri, Karin menghela napas.

"Padahal kukira … Ino sangat tertarik padamu, lho."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke."

Hampir beranjak pergi, langkah Karin terhenti saat Sasuke angkat suara kembali.

"Kopiku masih belum habis, dan aku tak bisa menghabiskan _waffle_ ini sendirian."

Karin tertawa pelan. "Karena pasangan kencanmu kabur dengan kekasihnya, bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu? Kebetulan tak banyak pengunjung hari ini," tawar Karin.

Penantiannya….

Sasuke segera menepuk kursi di sampingnya—

—tersenyum.

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

"_**I shouldn't see you, but I can't move, I can't look away. I'm waiting … been waiting…." **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**

_Dengan ini menyatakan bahwa masa lalu Sasuke dan Karin itu terinspirasi dari status seseorang. Terasa familiar? I knewww~ cerita yang kutemuin di Fb itu menyentuh banget. Tapi si ceweknya mati deh kayaknya. Seorang Night mau bikin death-chara fic? Mungkin itu adalah hari di mana kucing belajar terbang #eh_

_Kenapa aku memutuskan untuk ikut event ini? Demi __**Suu Foxie**__ dong. Gak biasanya dia nulis 'Tolong ya' di SMS-nya #terharu_

_Apalagi uke-ku itu pernah berjasa besar pada DMAC 2011-2012_

_Kenapa SK? Karena lagi naksir ni pairing juga sebagai fic spesial untuk **Sandra Difita** :* #kissu_

_So, endingnya ShikaIno dan SasuKarin. Maaf sudah menipu kalian semuaaaaaaaa! Sorry it's not SasuIno, but I already warned you all, but they're still the main character even they're not the main pairing._

* * *

19 Oktober 2012 – 21:02 WIB

**REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
